


Hurt

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, How I hope it'll happen, I don't think Jessica is a sleeper agent, I hate seeing Wyatt so sad, Mention of Emma - Freeform, Mention of Jessica - Freeform, Pure Speculation, The title sucks but I couldn't think of anything else, comfort from lucy, i honestly don't know anymore, possible spoilers for previous episodes, sad panda wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: One Shot.After seeing the photos from episode 2x09 on Tumblr, I couldn't get it out of my head how Jessica's going to be written out of the show.I don't think she's a sleeper agent, but she definitely has links somehow to Rittenhouse. This is MY take on how it could go down so SS.Lyatt can set sail once more.. or at least get prepared to.Here's a link to the photos that inspired me - https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/173553202254/the-two-photos-that-inspired-the-one-shot-i-just





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> a HUGE thank you to its-been-you-all-along and shorthairdontcare22 over on Tumblr for telling me this one shot actually worked the way i thought it would.

******_Hurt:_ **

Watching Wyatt Logan fall apart is one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, including realising her sister no longer existed. He sat on the floor, slumped in defeat with his friend surrounding him unsure how to comfort him.

More than anything, Lucy wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around him, and try to make things better as he had done for her so many times, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to get over her own hurt, not yet.

She’d wanted to dislike Jessica, she really had, but the woman had ingratiated herself into their lives, proving herself to be an asset who often saw things in a different way to the rest of them. She’d helped them out on more than one occasion, and now she was just… gone.

They’d left the previous morning to follow the mothership to follow Emma back to the civil war. Protecting who they thought Rittenhouse had targeted, they succeeded in keeping him alive. Without waiting for the alert that the Mothership had returned to present day, they went back to the Lifeboat that was hidden behind an abandoned farm. Emma was waiting for them, a smug look on her face. Without saying anything to any of them, she approached Wyatt with caution. She handed him an envelope and left them.

Rufus and Flynn had wanted to jump back home straight away, but Lucy stalled them, seeing clearly that Wyatt needed some time alone. The three of them watched as he walked back to the farm, the envelope clutched in his hand.

:: ::

“Wyatt, is everything okay?” Lucy asked as she approached him. He’d been gone for over an hour and she was worried about him.

“I don’t know.” Wyatt’s voice was emotionless. There was nothing to his tone to indicate how he was feeling. Lucy had never heard him like this and that scared her. Wyatt Logan was as easy to read as a book. He wore his heart on his sleeve; his emotions poured out of his eyes and voice whether he wanted them to or not.

Hesitantly, Lucy sat on the bench next to him, careful not to make any physical contact. Without a word, he handed her the piece of paper he’d been reading. As she took hold of it, he gripped her hand without looking at her. Once the shock of their linked hands began to subside, she looked down at the paper and read.

_ Dearest Wyatt, _

_ By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. This time it’ll be for good, so please don’t come looking for me. I don’t want you getting hurt and they will. They’ll hurt you and anyone else who tries to find me. It’s not a threat, but a promise made by Rittenhouse a long time ago. _

_ I never wanted to be the cause of your anguish or upset and I never wanted you to find out the truth, but when they approached me and told me the truth about us, I had no choice but to go along with them. They had too much to hold over me, too much that could be used against me. _

_ When you turned up at the bar, I already knew about the lifeboat and your friends.  I was brought back to find out  _ where  _ you were. Rittenhouse knew you’d be determined to make us and our marriage work at all costs, knew you’d want to be completely open with me. They banked on your loyalty to me and your guilt over my death in the other timeline. Somehow they knew you’d take me to the team rather than leave them for me. _

_ I was to gather intel on the team and the tech in the bunker. I was under orders to report back to them with recordings and photographs of everything, and I’m ashamed to say I did exactly that. Not out of loyalty to them, but out of fear of what they would do to you, to my family, and to my friends. _

_ Finally they decided they had enough, and it was time for me to leave. This time, as a reward for my ‘service’ I was allowed to remain alive, but I had to leave the bunker. I wasn’t told why, just to leave; but I couldn’t without telling you the truth. _

_ By the time you get back home, I’ll be gone and I honestly don’t know what will happen. To me, to you, to anything. I just hope that you’ll eventually forgive me and move on. _

_ Don’t blame yourself, you were played by Rittenhouse, and by me - something I’m not proud of, but know this Wyatt Logan. You are a good man, and you need to realise that in this timeline, we don’t work. It’s no one’s fault, especially not yours. _

_ Move on, please. I know you already have to an extent. Let me go and let her in. Don’t hide how you feel, from Lucy or anyone. Let her love you, let her heal you, and most of all, let her make you happy in ways I never could. _

_ All my love, _

_ Jessica. _

Lucy didn’t know what to say, how to react.

“Let’s go home. See what mess has been left behind.”

“Wyatt, we need t-”

“It can wait.”

He pulled her gently to her feet and they walked back to the lifeboat hand-in-hand, in silence.

:: ::

Wyatt couldn’t seem to get to get his legs working underneath him. He sat on the floor, feeling numb and not seeing anything except the big empty space in front of him where the lifeboat should be.

His world was crumbling around him and he had no idea what to do about it. He could feel eyes boring into his back, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to just feel.

After a while, he heard the shuffling of feet as everyone left him alone in the makeshift launch room, divorce papers with his forged signature pinned to the wall with his Bowie knife.

As soon he knew they had gone, he managed to find the strength to pull himself to his feet. The moment he was standing, the tears started. They weren’t tears of sadness, they were tears of pure anger. Anger at being used so easily to put his friends in danger, to compromise the mission he was fiercely protective of.

As he walked across the vast room to pull the knife out of the wall, he sensed he wasn’t alone. Ignoring the prickling sensation of being watched, he took hold of the handle and gave it a hard tug. The papers fluttered to the floor, landing at his feet in a mess; an overwhelming indicator of the state of his life.

Holding the knife in his hand, his stance at ease, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He remained relaxed rather than feeling apprehensive of an attack as he so usually was. Within minutes, arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a sense of peace washed over him and the overwhelming scent of Lucy surrounded him.

Maybe, this was for the best after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you like it. Is it Sunday yet? (Well, Monday for my UK viewing)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
